Smash Adventure
by Ij500
Summary: All the SSB characters are invited to a luxurious suite hotel. But eventually, it becomes a life/death adventure when they discover a dark plot behind the whole thing.
1. First Arrivals

**The Invitation and Getting situated**

**AU: This is based off of Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

It started one day when everyone in their own worlds were bored. They enjoyed new things in their worlds but they wanted a new experience like never before. Take Fox and Falco for example, they wanted to enjoy a new experience.

Fox: "Man am I bored. The usual adventures I've had are no fun anymore. I wonder if Falco ever felt that way before"

"You bet I have"

Fox turned around and saw him behind himself. Surprisingly, Falco agreed with him.

"I've had fun on our adventures, but I'm in the mood for something completely new, something we've never ever experienced before."

Then, after that sentence, they received a message. Fox opened it and it said this

_You and as many friends as you want  
>are cordially invited to the Battle Mansion<br>You'll have good food,  
>state-of-the-art residence, and<br>mingle with lots of new people  
>There will also be tons of battles to participate in<br>So come on down and join in the fun  
>You can even stay here for as long as you want<em>

Fox: "That sounds interesting"

Falco: "Well, don't just sit there. Send them an RSVP and tell them they got 2 guests coming over ASAP"

**Meanwhile…**

In the mushroom kingdom, Peach was enjoying a cup of tea when one of the toads came in the throne room with a message. When Peach opened it, it said the same thing. She told Mario and Luigi, they told Yoshi and Wario overheard their conversation. Bowser was told by his son Bowser Jr. and they decided to go to the battle Mansion. Everyone in their own game worlds heard about the Battle Mansion one way or another and they all made plans to go there ASAP.

**At the Battle Mansion…**

Fox and Falco arrived via ship and jumped out of the ship just 10 feet off the ground. They looked around and saw it. A giant mansion, with a golden exterior and a fountain in front of it. The layout showed tons of rooms. They walked up the stairwell and inside was even bigger.

Falco: "Whoa"

Fox: "how can this be inside a building? It looks bigger than the outside" It was gold with red carpeting and there was a front desk in front of them. At the front desk, it was Crazy Hand working.

"Welcome, heh heh heh. How may I help you?"

Fox and Falco showed the invitation they received.

Falco: "We were hoping to rent a room here"

"Well lucky for you, you can get a permanent residence with that invitation. Here is a room key for each of you, and heed this in mind: you will not be the only ones in this luxurious estate. You will be bunking with many others on their way."

Fox received his room key while Falco had his room key. They went to their rooms and inside was amazing to them. There was 2 bunk beds and a big screen wall TV without the wires. The closet was big enough for up to 4 people and the bathroom had a big mirror and 2 sinks. The showers had room for 4 people with stalls for privacy.

Fox put down his stuff and took one of the beds. "Man, even the beds are silky-soft. I feel like I could… take a nap… right… now…" Then, he dozed off into a deep sleep. While Fox was asleep, Falco was exploring the place. "This place has got everything: a spa, an indoor pool, a gym, a training room, weight room, lounge, diner, even an arcade room full of arcade games. What's not to love about this place? I think I'll try out some of the arcade games." So he went to the arcade room and the first game he played was _House of the Dead 4._

Meanwhile, the next group of people to arrive at the Battle Mansion was Shulk, Little Mac, Robin, and Robina. They stepped out of the limo that brought them from their game worlds and entered the building, got their room keys and went to their separate rooms. Little Mac and Robin were on the B level, while Shulk and Robina stayed on the A level. Robina had her room to herself, while Shulk was roommates with Fox.

"Cool place, lavish suites, and- what is that?" He stopped when he heard snoring and looked around the room. Nobody on the couch, or in the bathroom. He looked on the beds and saw a fox out cold on the bed. "Hey" He shoved him a little, and Fox woke up. When he looked to his left, he saw Shulk.

Fox: "Who are you and what're you doing in my room?"

"The name's Shulk and I was assigned this room by a giant Crazy Hand"

"Name's Fox McCloud and I was assigned this room too. Guess we're roommates" They got acquainted with each other and got along good.

Meanwhile, Robina was in the garden and it was massive. There were also Primids from the Subspace Emissary trimming hedges, water the plants, and looking out after the garden.

"Man this place has everything covered for"

"Hey"

She turned around and saw a falcon standing in the door. She was surprised to see an anthropomorphic bird here.

Robina: "Who are you?"

"The name's Falco Lombardi"

"I'm Robina" After introducing themselves, they started to have a general conversation.

Meanwhile, above the Battle Mansion…

Crazy Hand: "Everything is going according to plan, Master"

Master Hand: "So far. Don't forget, this is only a piece of the plan. The Mansion I could care less, it's them I care about."

"Why is that, Master?"

"Because under this whole building lies a secret that I need to create, but I need more than just 6 people here. Once everyone else gets here, then I will initiate parts of my plans to complete _it_. Once my creation is born, there will be nobody who can stop me from conquering the whole world!"

(evil laughter)

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review**


	2. Training Session

**Training Session**

It was a week after Fox, Falco, Mac, Robin, Robina, and Shulk arrived at the Smash Mansion. They got well acquainted with one another and even became friends. Right now, Fox and Shulk were in the arcade playing Pool, while Robina was at the beauty parlor getting her nails done. Mac was in the weight room lifting weights and Robin was having a bite to eat in the diner of the mansion.

Shulk: "Man, this place has got everything"

Fox: "Even, better a training field for battles"

"Want to go train for a bit?"

"Gladly"

Falco: "Mind if I join in the fun?"

They turned and saw Falco standing near one of the games.

Shulk: "Who's he?"

"The name's Falco Lombardi"

Fox: "He's my friend, partner, and sometimes rival"

"We go way back"

After that intro, they went to a portal room which is used to get to battle fields. The 3 of them stood in the center of the portal and they disappeared a second later. They were warped to the Battlefield stage and then they were ready.

Shulk: "Hope you boys are ready for the Monado's power"

Fox: "Monado's?"

Falco: "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Watch and learn"

Then, shulk grabbed his sword and it began showing symbols in a specific order: green, blue, yellow, purple and red. When it stopped cycling through, it landed on blue. Then, the symbol disappeared and a blue aura surrounded Shulk's feet.

" With this skill, i can adjust my jump and speed, activate a shield, or make my attacks more powerful"

Fox: "So what does blue do?" Shulk simply crouched and then sprinted toward. But with the blue aura, he was faster than normal.

Fox: "What the-"

Falco: "Fox, he's gained speed. Look out!"

Before fox knew it, shulk was right behind him. However, fox managed to block the sword swing with his foot, and then use his other one to kick shulk in the face and knock him away. He recovered from the kick and landed on his feet.

Shulk: "Not bad, normally people can't keep up with that speed"

Fox: "I've had lots of practice against that type of opponents" But in his mind: _'That is, if they weren't subtle about it. Those symbols of his will alter his skills and we don't know which one will do what'_

Falco: _'Whoa, that was shocking. Okay, he said those symbols increase his skills and blue represents speed. I'll bet red makes his attacks stronger, but as far as the other ones, we better be careful. I better help Fox while shulk is occupied, he won't be expecting an attack from me for now'_

Then, Falco got ready to go on the offense. But then, shulk got a vision and it showed Falco using falcon illusion to speed right past him. Then, the blue double would follow and slice part of his body. Shulk then jumped to the side right before Falco used his falcon illusion, and afterwards slashed at Falco.

Falco: "How did he know my attack was coming?"

Shulk: "I'm what people would call a visionary. I foresee future events before they happen" But then fox scored 4 kicks to him before knocking him away with the 5th kick.

"But you didn't foresee that, now did you?" Then the fight kept going, they kept dodging and attacking each other until eventually everyone was running out of gas. Each of them were breathing so hard, another heavy blow would do them in.

Fox: "Gotta admit, you're good for a boy with a sword"

Shulk: "This from a fox who's only weapon is his feet"

When they both made a move, their attacks collided with each other and they were trying to force more power over the other person. Falco took advantage of the opening and used his illusion trick to dash next to the two. He then did a upwards kick that fox flying in one direction, shulk in the other. They were sent into the stage limits and KO'd.

Falco: "Yes... I won" He was then wapred back to the mansion and when he got there, he was recovered. He left the room and found Fox and Shulk. They were feeling better as well.

Falco: "Looks like you guys got better real fast"

Shulk: "We got better when we were brought back here"

Fox: "Sneaky move back there"

"Gotta keep up"

So they went to the lounge room to rest and relax. While in the office room, Master Hand and Crazy Hand were discussing their plan and reviewing the footage from the training session.

Master: "Hmm, yes very interesting. These combatants are very skilled"

Crazy: "Remind me, you said that all the people you invited are to help with your creation?"

"Yes, my brother. You see, the creation feeds off of the fighters. He learns their tricks, moves, and battling styles and copies them perfectly. But to be 100% complete, it needs to copy every fighter's move set. It also feeds off of the energy they give off during matches. They're already helping me out and they don't even know it. When the time comes, they won't be able to stop me from conquering the world." (evil laughter)

"Oh boy, I can hardly wait" (crazy evil laughter)

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review**


	3. New Arrivals and New Connections

**Quality Time**

A couple days after the training session the guys had, there was word that new fighters were coming to the mansion.

Fox: "Did you here the news shulk? There are new fighters coming here today"

"Yeah, wonder who they will be"

Then on the PA, there was an announcement: _"Will the current residents please come to the lounge area of the mansion?"_

So everyone came to the lounge and sat down. The doors opened up and in came 2 guys with mustaches, a princess, a monster and his son, a green like creature, a fat man, a doctor, and a woman with a star.

Master Hand: "May I present; Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Yoshi, Rosalina and Luma, Wario, and Dr. Mario"

Crazy Hand: "There are a few other guests arriving as well. Will those who just arrived please take your seats?"

So they took their seats and peach sat next to Robina. Robina smiled knowing that now, she isn't the only girl there anymore. The next guests to arrive were Pokemon.

Master: "Presenting: Pikachu, Lucario, Greninja, Charizard, and Jigglypuff"

Crazy: "Will the new arrivals please take a seat and please wait while i assign rooms?"

Robina: "Nice to meet you, my name's Robina"

"I'm princess peach, a pleasure to meet you"

Fox: "Quite an unusual appearance for a ninja"

Lucario: "He gets that expression a lot"

Wario: "What are you supposed to be? Some kind of mouse?" He said while holding pikachu by the tail

"In a way, now let me go" But Wario didn't listen, instead he just kept toying with pikachu again and again until he heard a stomp sound. He looked over to his right and Charizard was glaring at him.

"Look my friend has asked you to put him down. Keep toying with him and you'll be sorry"

"Oh yeah, who's gonna stop me? You?"

Lucario noticed how Charizard's fist were balled up, liked he was ready to start a fight. Mario noticed how Wario was standing, like he wanted to start a fight. Before either one of them was able to make a move, Lucario and Mario got in between the 2 and Bowser jumped on Charizard and tried to pull him away. Greninja did the same thing with Wario.

Wario: "This isn't over"

Charizard: "I'm not done with you"

Then, Master Hand slammed down in front of everyone to get their attention.

"HEY! This is not the place for a fight. Take it out on the field after being assigned a room if you want to fight"

The rooms were assigned:

1. Fox, Shulk, Lucario, and Greninja

2. Little Mac, Robin, Falco, and Wario

3. Robina, Peach, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff

4. Bowser, Charizard, Mario, and Luigi

5. Rosalina+Luma, Dr. Mario, Yoshi, and Bowser Jr.

Everyone went to their rooms and decided to spend some quality time together. Bowser sat on the bottom bunk while Charizard took the top bunk. Mario had the top while Luigi took the bottom. Mario and Luigi then left the room to head for the cafe, while Bowser and Charizard stayed in the room.

Bowser: "By the way, the name's Bowser"

"I heard when they announced the rooms. They say you're a tough cookie around your world."

"Mario and his friends always interfere with my plans to be ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. But that never stops me. What's your back story?"

"I was just a lonely Pokémon who had no friends until a trainer took me in. He raised me under tough conditions along with Lucario, Greninja, pikachu, and Jigglypuff. When Jigglypuff lost a battle, he purposely abandoned her. We believed we were a team, and because of my big heart I ditched my trainer."

"Whoa, that takes guts"

"Not only that, Lucario, Greninja, and Pikachu followed afterwards. We made sure to protect one another no matter what came our way. Then, we recieve this strange invitation for a place called the Smash Mansion"

"My son mentioned that same invite to me and we made plans to come here. We just might end up living here."

"That might go for me, but I don't know if they have the same idea"

Bowser felt this warm feeling inside, yet it wasn't his own fiery feeling. It felt like something warm and fuzzy, almost like he was getting a good feeling. The longer he and Charizard kept talking, the bigger the feeling got.

"By the way, how is it in your world?"

"Well, me and my son bowser Jr. don't get much in life, no thanks to Mario. My son and I felt pretty lonely during our lives, and my son hoped this stay here would help him make some friends. I don't know about him, but I won't make friends with anyone here."

"I don't know if you noticed, but I think we both might have found ourselves a friend without even trying"

Bowser then had a confused look on his face, until Charizard flashed a smile at him. Then, it hit bowser that Charizard wanted to be friends.

"You really want to be friends... with me?"

"I'm willing to take a chance with you, the question is, are you willing to take a chance with me?"

At that point, Bowser overwhelmed with joy, so he hopped off the bed and gave him a big hug. Both reptiles felt a wave of joy in their hearts. After their hug, they heard growling coming from both their stomachs.

Bowser: "Boy, am I hungry"

"Double for me, let's get a bite to eat together"

Then, they left for the café.

**Meanwhile, with Lucario and Greninja...**

Lucario was reading a book on battle tactics while Greninja was practicing hand signs. Fox was flipping channels on the TV while Shulk was taking a nap.

Lucario: "How do you think Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Charizard are doing?"

Greninja: "Pikachu and Jigglypuff: okay, Charizard: not so much"

"Really?"

"The guy tends to be a bit rash time to time ever since we abandoned our trainer"

"You know he changed because of how he felt for Jigglypuff's treatment after that battle"

_Flashback_

_Jigglypuff was cured by Nurse Joy and brought back to her trainer._

_"Jigglypuff is all better now"_

_"Thanks" Then moments later all the Pokemon were outside their pokeballs playing the water except for Charizard. Then, they overheard their trainer talking to Jigglypuff._

_"Jigglypuff, I don't need you anymore. After that last battle, you proved you're a terrible Pokemon. I can't use a weakling like you. We're through, got it?" Then he released Jigglypuff from its pokeball and Jigglypuff ran into the woods crying._

_"All right, time to start training"_

_But immediately after, Charizard blew a Flamethrower in his face to express his anger and flew off to find Jigglypuff. Pikachu, Lucario, and Greninja followed after him. When they found Jigglypuff, they agreed to travel together on their own and protect each other like a family._

Prsent time

Lucario: "Ever since then, he's been real protective over us. If he sees somebody messing with us outside an official fight, he will lose it"

"But that doesn't mean he'll cause trouble"

Lucario turned to look at Fox.

"It's just his way of showing that he cares for you guys. He'll do anything for you, even if it means getting in trouble."

Greninja: "Agreed"

Lucario: "Hmmm, I guess your right. But still, I'm keeping an eye on him just in case"

**With Robina and Peach...**

They were at the spa getting their fingernails and toenails and they were also getting to know one another

Robina: "So, you're a princess based on your records. By the looks of it, you've spent most of your time being kidnapped"

"Bowser will do anything to take over my kingdom, but Mario and Luigi stop at nothing to save me and anyone else in trouble"

"Uh-huh"

"Every day it's the same thing, I get kidnapped and Mario and Luigi rescue me"

"Huh"

"Hopefully, coming here will give us all a new start in life"

"That goes double for me and Robin"

"Who's that?"

"He's my brother and we came here together"

"Oh"

After that, everyone started to get along with one another and become friends.

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review**


	4. Exhibition Match

**A battle of epic proportions**

It was 3 days after the new arrivals and everyone was doing their own thing. At the moment, Robin and Robina were practicing their battle skills.

"Thoron!"

"Nice try, but you're a little bit behind brother"

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that"

So he drew out his blade and Robina drew hers. Then, they started to clash with their blades meeting every time. But neither one could surpass the other.

Robin: "Let's kick things up a notch" He then drew out his second blade and held one in each hand. Robina however, was skilled enough to take on 2 blades at once. But she had a trick or two up her sleeve just like her brother, and she consulted her tome.

"Let's see how well you can handle magic"

Robin charged towards her, but she stayed where she was and charged up her tome book. When he was close enough, first she used Arcfire to throw him off track. He dodged out of the way, and then got an arcthunder to the body. He then was wrapped up in darkness and felt pain being induced into him.

"Nosferatu, I... can't... break free"

"Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it" After that, he was released and hit with an elthunder. Once he had recovered, he switched to his electric blade while Robina used her non-electric blade.

"All right, now it's my turn"

They charged at each other full force, but when they were a foot from each other, a blue blur stopped their blades from colliding and were even knocked out their hands. When they looked in the direction it came from, they saw a shadowy figure standing at the top of the rock pillar.

"You're both skilled indeed, but now get ready for a real fight. One with someone you've never faced before"

Robin: "Wait a minute, I know it is"

"Who is it, brother?"

The figure helped him identify by spraying water out of his hands and disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"Greninja!"

He then charged at them with blades of water and started slashing at them, but they were able to dodge every swing coming to them. When robin used arcfire at Greninja, he got burned.

"Bulls-eye"

But then, the body turned into a piece of wood

"Huh?"

"What the?"

Greninja then appeared behind Robina and kicked her into her brother.

"Substitution, a useful defense tactic. You attack the decoy while the real body hides. Then, when the decoy is revealed the real body takes the opportunity to strike." He then started moving slowly until they ran to him. He disappeared then reappeared behind them and kicked their tomes out of their hands. He then followed up with his blades and sent them flying into the base of a rock pillar.

"This guy is too sneaky to attack"

"Not unless we hit him without him noticing. Here's the plan" She whispered into his ear and then she charged at Greninja with her electric blade. Greninja dodged and blocked with all his might and effort. But when he was in between Robin and Robina, Robin casted Thoron and hit him in back.

"Got him"

"Time to finish this"

"Agreed"

Robina made a move to strike with the blade, but Greninja disappeared before she could hit him. He reappeared behind her and kicked her into her brother. He then had this look in his eyes. He made a mat appear underneath them and stomped on it, which sent both of them into the air. He jumped and started nailing blows one after another and dealt the final blow which sent them into the ground and bouncing back up into the air and out of the stage limits.

"They were worthy opponents"

But then, a shadow appeared on top of Greninja. It got bigger and bigger until he looked and saw something big. But by then, the next thing he knew was that he was squashed under someone.

"Aah, get off me"

"Hahahahaha, not so tough now are you ninja?" laughed Bowser as he was sitting on Greninja with all his weight.

"Sheesh, at least... let me... breath"

But then, Bowser felt gassy in his stomach after eating in the cafe. "Tell you what, if you can find a way to get free before i release some wind, I'll get off"

At first, Greninja didn't knew what he meant by that. But after realizing what some wind meant, he started to panic

"Oh no, no no no no no"

"3…"

Greninja struggled as much as he could, but Bowser was too heavy for him.

"2..."

"NOO"

"1..."

Then, Bowser felt something hit his belly so hard he was sent flying and rolled sideways on the ground. When he recovered, he saw Pikachu standing in a battle stance beside Greninja. He realized that Pikachu was that hard force.

"Thanks for saving me"

"No problem, now let's get this party started"

But then, Charizard appeared in the sky and landed next to Bowser. Greninja and Pikachu were confused as to why he was siding with their opponent.

"Huh?"

Pikachu: "Charizard, why?"

"He's my friend"

"Wha-?"

Greninja: "Elaborate please"

"After we arrived at the mansion, me and Bowser connected with each other. Now we're best buds and decided to always fight side-by-side"

"He's the only guy who took the chance to be friends with me" Bowser said

Greninja: Well, if that's how you want it"

"Well for right now, let's save the friendship for later"

Everyone turned and saw lucario in his mega evolved form. He was standing on a tree branch sticking out from the rock pillar like a ninja, and then he put his hands together and slowly started to open them. As they got further apart, a ball of energy started to appear and it got bigger and bigger. When at maximum size, lucario fired it at Bowser and Charizard and they both jumped out of the way. Then, he jumped off the branch and landed near bowser. He then created a big bone and broke it in half. He then started swinging them at bowser, but bowser used his shell to block every single blow. (Although because lucario was mega-evolved, it still hurt bowser somewhat).

Meanwhile, Charizard was flying through the air dodging Thunderbolts and Water Shuriken from Greninja and Pikachu. He then charged down and he began to spin and surround his body in flame.

Pikachu: "He's using Flare Blitz again"

Greninja: "Let's hope he's aware of how hardcore that move is" Then, pikachu and greninja dodged out of the way and charizard hit the ground with an explosion. He didn't move for a second and then re-collected himself.

Charizard: (coughing) "Man, that move is hard to time"

Pikachu: "Using it in the air gives your opponent time to dodge"

"You should try to use it when they least expect it coming"

"Easy for you to say"

"Yeah, you're like a ninja. You always catch someone off guard"

Back with lucario and bowser, lucario reverted back to his original form and bowser was ready to go on the attack. He ran towards lucario and charged him headfirst. He then lifted lucario up in the air with his horns, and jumped directly above him.

"Time for the Bowser Bomb!" He then butt dropped on lucario and squashed him the same way with greninja.

"Ah, get off of me!"

Then, jigglypuff came rolling out of nowhere to try and help lucario, but bowser wasn't to fall for jigglypuff's attack so he stood up with one foot on lucario and used the other one to kick jipplypuff in another direction. The direction jigglypuff was sent in made her collide with Pikachu. Using that opportunity, Charizard tried Flare Blitz again, and this time nailed his target. He sent Pikachu and Jigglypufg out of the stage limits.

"Well played" said Greninja

"Thanks"

But then, Wario came riding in on his bike and he jumped off while the motorcycle kept going straight for Charizard. Greninja used his speed and knocked him out of harm's way and the motorcycle crashed into a rock pillar.

Charizard: "Hey watch it "

"Hah, just till you see my true powers." He then put an entire garlic in his mouth and his body began to glow. He was then surrounded by a bright glow and transformed into Wario Man.

Greninja: "That's unusual"

"There's more to come, ninja boy"

He then jumped super high and came crashing down on Charizard. He hopped on charizard twice before kicking him into Greninja. The 2 were sent rolling into a rock pillar and were knocked unconscious for a little bit. He then turned his sights to Bowser and Lucario which they were occupied with each other. Wario then dropped a fart bomb so powerful in stench that it caused both of them to pass out from the smell. He then grabbed them both and threw them into the unconscious pokemon. The 4 of them were all together like sitting ducks and nobody was awake. Wario was gonna finish them, but right before the blow landed Luma got in Wario's way.

"WHAT?!"

"Wario, hasn't anyone told you it's rude to show up someplace uninvited?"

"This isn't your fight Rosalina"

"Who said it wasn't to begin with?"

But then, Master Hand showed up and halted them.

"Okay, that's enough for today's exhibition battle. Thank you to everyone who participated." Then everyone was recovered by Dr. Mario and they were in the lounge having a hang-out together.

Shulk: "Great match everyone. I was really feeling it, the energy from your excitement"

Fox: "Sneaky tactics Greninja"

"Thanks"

Charizard: "Great going Bowser"

"You too, Charizard"

Sonn, everyone went to their rooms to call it a night. They put up their things and went to sleep. Little did they know, more excitement would be on it's way.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review**


	5. Epic news anxiety

**Epic tournament anxiety**

Things were going great at the Smash Mansion. Everyone was enjoying themselves and having the time of their lives. Right now, Little Mac was in the gym training, Yoshi was in the garden taking a nap, Bowser, Charizard, and Wario having an eating contest in the cafe, and Shulk and Lucario playing _Time Crisis 4 _in the arcade. Then, there was an announcement.

"Attention, all residents. New guests are coming to the Smash Mansion. Once they get here, we have some exciting news for you. Would you please gather in the lounge to greet our new guests? That is all"

So everyone made their way to the lounge area of the building. When the doors opened, new faces appeared in the building.

Crazy Hand: "May I present: Link, Zelda, Sheik, Toon link and Ganondorf. The next group is Pit, Dark Pit, and Palutena. Finally, I would like to present the last few guests: Ike, Marth, Lucina, and Villager. Now will the new guests please take their seats as Master presents his big announcement."

Then master came into the room with the announcement. "As of now, things have been going smoothly here at the Smash Mansion and I would like to announce the start of the Smash Tournament!" This got everyone riled up and there were whispers and chatter in the room. "Quiet, quiet please. Now, here are the rules: we will allow half of the residents here to participate. Since there are 32 residents, only 16 can enter the tournament. Crazy will go around with a sign-up sheet and if you're interested in the tournament, write a check mark next to your name. The tournament will be held a week from now. It is single elimination and 4 people will battle per round. The 4 winners will then battle in 2 groups of 1 vs. 1 battle. The last 2 people standing will fight for the championship."

Crazy went around and gathered signatures from the fighters. When he was done, the names of everyone who was in the tournament were listed.

Lucario

Shulk

Link

Bowser Jr.

Pikachu

Mario

Luigi

Ike

Pit

Ganondorf

Peach

Little Mac

Sheik

Zelda

Palutena

Falco

They will fight in the tournament 7 days from today and see who is the best fighter right now. They were instructed to keep their entries a secret, create a little surprise for the watchers. After that, everyone was dismissed to do what they want. Pit went to the training field to practice his moves for the tournament. He practiced his flying, arrows, his new uppercut arm, and blades.

"I can see much potential in you kid"

Pit turned around and saw Link, Ganondorf, and Lucario in the area.

"Oh yeah, what's that supposed to mean?"

Ganondorf: "You'll have to be skilled in order to win the tournament. That is, if you're entering"

"Why not have a little practice session and see for yourself?"

Link: "I'll take that offer"

"Then I'll practice with Blue here"

Lucario: "Watch it big guy. You might be big and burly, but that doesn't decide the battle right away"

"We'll see about that"

So the practice session began with Pit against Link, Lucario vs. Ganondorf. Link drew his sword and shield and charged at Pit. Pit split his weapon in half and blocked the swing Link took at him. Then, they began to swing at each other with each hit being blocked or dodged. Pit took a swing and after being blocked by the shield, he backed away.

"Nice try, but you're nothing compared to another world guardian" He put the 2 blades back together and took to the sky. Link fired arrows at Pit, only for each one to be a miss. Pit did the same and he missed a few times too. Then, link used a grappling hook and snatched Pit from the sky. He then cut the chain holding him and landed back on the ground. Link came rushing in to strike and after swinging a few times, he lands a blocked attempt on Pit. Link kicks him and sends him rolling across the ground. He then threw his Gale Boomerang at Pit who was about to endure the attack. At the same time, Lucario fired an Aura Sphere at a wounded Ganondorf, but both attacks were blocked by a wall of energy. Pit and Ganondorf looked and saw a girl in front of them.

"Lady Palutena?"

"Zelda?"

"Oh, I'm not here to save you Pit"

"I'm not here to help Ganondorf"

Then, the girls made the boys leave with their powers and took a battle stance.

Palutena: "I'm here for a little, uh divine intervention"

"I've come to have a little fun"

* * *

><p>"Ahh. Ugh, what is this power?" Lucina said as she readied her blade. Her opponent was a worthy opponent and when the smoke cleared the body was clear. The Brown shoes, blue overalls, blue eyes, and a red cap. Mario! They were sparring together 2 vs 1 in the Final Destination stage.<p>

"Ugh" said Bowser who was injured badly during the sparring session. Lucina then charged at Mario with her blade. She scraped it along the ground and then took a swing at Mario. He simply back flipped and threw a punch at Lucina, but she managed to dodge it just by a hair. She tried another swing but Mario kicked the blade and it left her wide open for a blow. But just when he charged up, a blast of energy came from the sky. It landed right in between the 2 and Mario was sent back a few feet. He looked up and saw Pikachu on a hooded figure's shoulder. They came down and landed softly on the ground.

"Pikachu, go check on Bowser, I've got this one here." He removed his hood and showed his face to Mario.

"Time to tip the scales!"

"Robin!" Lucina said in shock

"Here we go" said Mario who charged towards him. But before he could get close though...

"Arcfire!" Then a pillar of fire was created and Mario was burned up a little.

"What the-?" Bowser asked in awe

"I'm no ordinary swordsman big guy. I'm capable of these types of skills. Let me demonstrate"

Then, he charged electrical energy in his book. Once he had enough energy...

"Thunder, elthunder, arcthunder, and thoron!" He fired different blasts of energy each one stronger than the last one. He then got close to Mario who was paralyzed and casted a dark spell.

"Nosferatu" He then started to heal himself while Mario was getting hurt from the inside. When Mario was released, he jumped right above him and then...

"Elwind" He casted wind energy at Mario which sliced him.

"Wow, you have so many tomes" Lucina said

"Yes, but I can only use them so many times. Which is why I carry my Levin sword" An electric blade that he pulled out.

"This is no time for me to rest. I'll fight at your side!" She then readied herself and stood next to Robin. Then, RBowser Jr. showed up next to Mario, which surprised everyone.

"Who says you get to fight dirty? I want in on the action" he said and then pulled out a paintbrush bigger than him. He held it like Lucina did and he and Mario ran towards the opponents. The battle got intense.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day...<strong>

Everyone was done training or battling for fun for the day. After everyone ate dinner, they went to their rooms with some people having to switch with others or get another room. They went on and on about the tournament itself, who's going to be in it, and what the battles will be. Everyone was anxious about the upcoming tournament.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review**


End file.
